


The Eyes Have It

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Hannah can't resist Grelle's beauty, Soft Kisses, The eyes have it, Trans Female Character, bisexual Grelle, female pronouns for Grelle, just a small soft oneshot, lesbian Hannah, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Captivated by Grelle's beautiful eyes, Hannah removes the reaper's glasses to take a closer look. A kiss (or two) is exchanged.





	The Eyes Have It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicLion/gifts).



> The inspiration for this oneshot was a lovely artwork on Tumblr made by my good (and extremely talented) friend cosmicli0n. I strongly encourage you to check it out after reading this!
> 
> "And all that's best of dark and bright  
> Meet in her aspect and her eyes;  
> Thus mellowed to that tender light  
> Which heaven to gaudy day denies."  
> \--from "She Walks in Beauty" by George Gordon, Lord Byron

“But, darling, I can’t see that gorgeous face of yours without my glasses!” Grelle wailed as Hannah deftly removed her reaper’s spectacles, folded them up, and placed them on the windowsill.

“I wanted a better look at your beautiful eyes, little one,” Hannah laughed, cupping Grelle’s chin in her hand. “Not to fret…I intend to stay close and personal.”

Sans glasses, Grelle blinked myopically, appearing younger, more vulnerable. _What a dear_ , Hannah thought affectionately. With her own preternatural demon’s vision, Hannah could count each one of her lover’s fluttering lashes, lengthened and darkened through the magic of cosmetics. Though Grelle’s glamorous makeup was arresting in its own right (the reaper devoted hours each day to cultivating the feminine features that nature had denied her), it was her _eyes_ that drew Hannah in. Like all reapers’, they were a duality of green. The outer circle was a lucent shade, like new spring leaves, or the glow of fireflies dancing through the night in phosphorescent splendor. The inner ring, on the other hand, was a deeper, richer hue, the color of emeralds. Most importantly, the unquenchable light of Grelle’s soul shone within those eyes, imbuing them with the radiance of a sunbeam summoning forth the hidden beauty of a stained glass window.

Hannah bestowed gentle, lingering kisses on the reaper’s eyelids in a silent blessing before eagerly seeking the velvet of her mouth. Grelle’s lithe arms wrapped tightly around Hannah’s neck even as the demon’s hands shifted to small of her lover’s back. Pressed together in a fervent hunger, they shared one anothers' air, tongues a-dancing.

“You have witchcraft in your lips,” Grelle sighed dreamily.

“You have a magic of your own, Grelle Sutcliff—it resides in those eyes,” Hannah replied, drowning in the limpid pools of green. “I guess we’re under eachother's spell, then,” her partner jested. “If it is an enchantment, may it never be broken, dearest” Hannah responded in hushed tones. She kissed her reaper with renewed ardor, marking Grelle with the seal of her unwavering adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> "You have witchcraft in your lips": from Shakespeare's Henry V, Act 5, Scene 2


End file.
